Kingdom of GreatLog
The Kingdom of GreatLog is the main location and overworld hub in Monsters 2. It is the land in which the two heroes, Cobi and Tara, have moved to with their parents. Like GreatTree, it is a massive hollowed out tree. The only information given to the player is that the island is kept afloat with the power of a magical plug. As with the Kingdom of GreatTree from Monsters, when you first access GreatLog, most areas are inaccessible, and are slowy unlocked through progressing the story. It is the rival to the Kingdom of GreatTree. The Kingdom Like with GreatTree, the Kingdom of GreatLog is housed somewhere in the realm of monsters. However, this kingdom is an island situated in an ocean that can only be reached by ship, as shown in the opening cutscenes. The kingdom itself is more laid out and vast, with the roots of the tree holding a sandy area where various shops and the farm are found. This is a stark contrast to where everything was located on the trunk and canopy of the tree itself in the first game. The Monster Farm The Monster Farm is vastly different in terms of appearance, as it is also home to Coni and Tara's parents. To unlock the farm, the First Key must be completed. To the left of the farm is the heroes' house, where the mother will often ask for errands to be completed. Right next to the house is a rope, which is useful for ascending the tree later in the game. To the far right are the Stables, which are unlocked after Cobi and Tara progress in their quest. Directly south of the heroes' house is a mysterious nest... The Nest The nest is only useful for hatching eggs obtained via multiplayer. A Cactiball keeps the nest in check and will assist the player if needed. The Town - Lower Level The bulk of GreatLog is split into two levels. The first level is mostly a port town with several areas of interest. They include the Bazaaar, Vault, Medal Man House, Arena, Well, and the Starry Shrine. The Bazaar Unlike the first game, the shop cannot be accessed until the First Key has been completed and Mom's First Errand under wing. At first, he will sell the following items: More items will become available after a certain point is reached in the game. The Vault The Vault retains the same banking situations as the first game, but has a second floor. The Medal Man House Unlike the previous incarnation, GreatLog's Medal Man has more than just monsters for trading. *The special egg can only be obtained after beating the game's main story. *The Meteorb is a very incredible item that, when used, can tame monsters beyond that of a Sirloin's effectiveness. If Cobi or Tara have any spare medals, they should invest in a few of these MeteOrbs. The Arena Like most other places, the Arena is different in that it is not required to advance more than one class. In fact, the first class is the only one needed and there aren't more than 5 classes altogether. The Arena also has a visible living quarters, where many people can be talked to. The Well The Well is a frequently visited area when the game's events are unfolding. After clearing a Main Key, the heroes will report back to Warubou. Warubou's appearance in The Well is the result of a rather humurous and irritating event that occurs during Mom's first request. She requests a Homemade Nut Pie that was sent to the Vault. After retrieving the Pie, the heroes encounter GreatLog's very own Prince Kameha - a trickster with a familiar friend at his side. With Warubou as his partner-in-crime, the two steal the pie and run all over the island. After the new kids manage to corner him in The Well, the brother or sister, depending on which game is being played, will break up a tug of war and accidentally unplug the island. Literally. Warubou immediately takes action as Kameha flees the scene, and tasks the newcomers to find a master to plug the island back up. With nobody believing them, Warubou then grants the main character a key, and they set off on a magical journey to find something to keep GreatLog from sinking. There are five main Keys to be found, and each one offers a brand new and open world to explore. The Starry Shrine As with everything else, the Starry Shrine actually has two floors. The first is the Egg Evaluator which hasn't changed. The floor below is the Shrine itself, and is connected to the Stables and Well after a certain point is reached. This is useful as the main character will arrive immediately back to the Well after clearing or leaving a Key Realm. The Town - Upper Level The upper level of the Kingdom has more practical areas for Cobi and Tara to explore. Here they can find a Keymaster, the Library, a Tavern, and the unexpected Christener. The Keymaster The Keymaster is as the name implies. In the Arena, Classes C and above will grant the winner a Magic Key. In order to be used, the key must first be deciphered at the Keymaster for a price. In these new realms are the ability to find even more keys, and thus, more trips to the ever faithful (and useful) Keymaster. The Library Right above the Medal Hut and Vault is the Library, where Cobi or Tara can research any monsters they encounter on their travels. However, there is no special room waiting here. The Tavern All kinds of people visit the Tavern, and some will offer to breed monsters with Cobi or Tara during their journey. The Christener For the first time in the Monsters series, the ability to change a monster's name is available with the Christener. he is only available after obtaining the Fourth Key. The Town - King's Quarters While not really important, the King's Quarters can be visited for some goodies. However, there is a point in the game where the King's Quarters must be explored to progress the game. The goodies are found at the top of a staircase leading to a room with a cut-off section. The hero needs a special item to cross it. Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 locations